


How To Answer A Question

by lethallyfreezingnewspaper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuteness gAH, Gen, Identity Reveal, Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallyfreezingnewspaper/pseuds/lethallyfreezingnewspaper
Summary: She gives him an exasperated look. 'Goddammit, Parker. Just tell her,' Peter thinks, trying to ignore how sweaty his hands are.‘I said, what was the original name of-‘‘I’m Spiderman.’OR: A super cute identity reveal one-shot I wrote just because I could :)





	How To Answer A Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another one of my WIPs when this popped into my head, and I couldn't NOT write it, so... yeah. Sorry for any typos, that's all on me.

Peter and MJ are sitting on Peter’s bed, reviewing facts for the decathlon practice when he finally tells her. They’ve have gotten closer over the past couple of months, through a combination of decathlon practices and MJ’s sheer delight at just how easily she can make Peter blush. The number of times Peter has slipped and almost said _yeah, I’ve got patrol tonight,_ or _I’m making some upgrades to my suit, wanna help_?, is ridiculous. So, after several conversations with Ned, and far too many Advantage versus Disadvantage lists, Peter’s going to tell MJ that he’s Spiderman.

That is if he can work up the courage, which at the moment he seems to be rather lacking in.

‘Alright, next category,’ MJ announces, picking up another pile of multi-coloured flashcards. She likes to mix up all the colours, instead of keeping the cards in the all-blue, all-yellow, and all-pink packs them come in. When Peter had asked her why, she just narrowed her eyes and said _are you saying you’re for colour-based segregation?_. He’d backed off, mortified and blushing, and she’d laughed so hard at the look on his face she'd nearly fallen out of her chair. ‘Do you want to do music trivia or world capitals?’

‘Uh… music.’ Peter replies, not really paying attention. His mind is a mess of thoughts; How does one tell their best friend that they’re secretly a superhero? And a spandex-wearing, not-quite-human one, at that? Tony had told him to be straightforward. _Just get it over with, kid_ , he’d said with a chuckle. _I managed to do it without dying._

‘Earth to Peter. I repeat, Earth to Peter.’ MJ said, interrupting the memory. Peter blinked, realized he was staring at her forehead, and immediately stopped staring at said forehead, all whilst blushing bright red. ‘You didn’t hear a word of that last question, did you?’

‘Not really, sorry.’ She gives him an exasperated look. _Goddammit, Parker. Just tell her._  Peter thinks, trying to ignore how sweaty his hands are.

‘I said, what was the original name of-‘

‘I’m Spiderman.’

MJ huffs, brushing a stray piece of hair out her eye. ‘If you stop interrupting me and just listen to the questions, we’ll get through the deck a lot faster. Now, what was the original name of the Beatles?’

_Wait, what?_

‘You did just hear what I said, right? I’m Spiderman. Are you deaf?’

‘Incorrect.’ MJ says, not looking up from the flashcard. ‘The original name was the Quarryman. And no, I am not deaf, and yes, I just heard what you said.’

‘B-but, I just told you I’m a superhero and you’re not even going to react?’ Peter stammers, astonished, yet simultaneously confused at how calmly MJ was taking the news.

‘Peter, you’re a terrible liar, offence intended. For heaven’s sake, Mr I’ll-just-jump-over-a-fifteen-foot-high-fence-in-broad-daylight, how could you expect me to NOT find out?’ MJ’s face is unperturbed, her seating position relaxed as she casually reveals she already knows the biggest secret of Peter’s life. ‘Now, stop freaking out, and learn these music facts.’

Peter, wisely, decides to shut his mouth, and that was that. 

Later that week, when he told Tony how it went, he just laughed. ‘She sounds like a good egg, kid,’ he said. ‘Keep her around.’

He didn’t have to worry; Peter planned on doing that for a long, long time.


End file.
